Nonwoven fabrics are widely used in a variety of products. For example, nonwoven fabrics are suitable for use in filters, roofing materials, composites, backing materials, linings, insulation, medical/surgical applications, bedding, tablecloths, and diapers. High loft batting nonwoven fabrics are used in a wide variety of products, including comforters, robe wear, and bra cups. Generally nonwoven fabrics are based on polyester, acrylic, nylon, glass and cellulosic fibers which may be bonded with latex adhesives, binder fibers, or polymers in powder form. The bonding of nonwoven fabrics with binder fibers provides a convenient method for making nonwoven fabrics without the need for water-based adhesives which are less environmentally friendly. Nonwoven fabrics bonded with binder fibers are economical to produce, and provide a method for making articles, which are unique or superior in performance. Other applications are uses in yarns to increase strength or reduce pilling, and uses in prepregs, preforms and a wide range of composite structures.
Certain copolyesters have been found to be useful as binder fibers. For example, polyethylene terephthalate (PET) copolyesters containing 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol having inherent viscosity (I.V.) values in the range of about 0.6 to about 0.8 have been used in the past as binder fibers to bond polyester or other fibers. Copolyesters with lower I.V. values, however, were believed to not have adequate bonding strength.
It is well known that copolyesters can be prepared by processes involving polyesterification and polycondensation. Generally, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,901,466, 5,017,680, 5,106,944, 5,668,243 and 5,668,243, the reactants include glycol components and dicarboxylic acid components. Typically, one dicarboxylic acid component is terephthalic acid and one dihydric alcohol is ethylene glycol. Such copolyesters are relatively inert, hydrophobic materials which are suitable for a wide variety of uses, including, molded articles, such as those used in the automobile and appliance industries, food trays, fibers, sheeting, films and containers, such as bottles. The use of ethylene glycol as the only diol, however, is accompanied by undesirable properties such as yellow discoloration and weak fiber binding properties. Indeed, such polymers tend to be opaque, crystalline polymers with high melting temperatures which make them unsuitable for use as binder fibers. To remedy the problems with polyethylene terephthalates, polyethylene terephthalate copolyesters have been formed with 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol or isophthalic acid.
Previous attempts at forming copolyesters with 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol have focused upon copolyesters having high inherent viscosities, I.V., of greater than 0.6, due to the belief that low inherent viscosities would not possess adequate strength. In particular, it was believed that low inherent viscosity copolyesters were unable to provide adequate bonding strength to form commercially acceptable binder fibers. Indeed, previous polyethylene terephthalate copolyesters containing 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol were made with inherent viscosities ranging from 0.6 to 0.8 to form binder fibers to bond polyesters or other fibers. However, such attempts have not been entirely successful in providing copolyesters having the desired high clarity and hue or bonding capability at low activation temperatures when in the form of a binder fiber.
Other attempts at forming copolyesters suitable for use as binder fibers have focused on polyethylene terephthalate copolyesters which have been formed with isophthalic acid and diethylene glycol. Such attempts have resulted in unicomponent and bicomponent binder fibers sold as BELLCOMBI.RTM. available from Unitika of Osaka, Japan, MELTY.RTM. available from Kanebo, Ltd. of Osaka, Japan, CELBOND.RTM. available from Hoechst Celanese Corporation and the like. These products however, have failed to recognize the clarity, bonding temperature, bonding strength and cost benefits of forming copolyesters containing both isophthalic acid and 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol.
There exists a need in the art for cost-effective copolyesters formed from 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, ethylene glycol, isophthalic acid and at least one dicarboxylic acid selected from terephthalic acid, naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid or esters thereof. Such copolyesters possess improved clarity and color as well as improved binder fiber bonding strength at low activation temperatures.
Additionally, copolyesters for binder fibers are described in Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/143,437 entitled "Copolymer Binder Fibers," filed on Aug. 28, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. In this application a copolyester is generally formed from 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, ethylene glycol, and at least one dicarboxylic acid selected from terephthalic acid, naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid or esters thereof. Other additional dicarboxylic acids, including isophthalic acid and 1,3-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, may be added in an amount of up to 10 mole % and other additional glycol components, such as 1,3-cyclohexanedimethanol, may be added in an amount of up to 10 mole %.